Le Frère de Loki
by Toshiro-Hitsugaya222
Summary: Se passe durant la jeunesse de Loki et sa vie adulte. Loki en a marre de son frère et sa bande d'ami. Il est leur souffre-douleur au quotidien alors un jour il décide de sortir en dehors du royaume. Il fera la rencontre d'un jeune homme de son âge, les deux garçons se lient rapidement d'une grande amitié dépassant le statut du sang. Ami puis frère, leurs destins sera communs.
1. Chapter 1 - Au-delà du mur

**Au-delà des murs **

**Hey ! Cela faisait très longtemps que ce chapitre trainait dans mon ordi alors j'ai décidé de la reprendre vraiment ! J'ai demandé à une amie de l'écrire avec moi. On ne sait pas encore pour le rythme de publication ^^" **

**En tout cas, bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire. Dites nous ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews ! ^^ **

* * *

Le plus jeune prince marchait à travers le jardin du palais royale. Tapant rageusement dans un caillou l'envoyant plus loin, l'enfant maudit Isgradil. Thor et sa bande de crétin étaient encore venu l'embêté.

Il lisait tranquillement contre le rebord de la fenêtre, il avait trouvé un ouvrage racontant la source et l'histoire des 9 mondes. Tout était paisible autour de lui, surement trop paisible selon le blond qui décida de s'amuser au dépend de son cadet.

La rixe entre les deux frères avait terminé comme d'habitude. Le plus âgé riant du tour qu'il avait joué à son frère avec ses amis et Loki rageant le cœur remplit de colère. Et comme d'habitude, le brun partait loin de ses crétins afin de se calmer tranquillement.

Cependant, aujourd'hui cela ne se passa pas comme d'habitude. Il n'arrivait pas à se soulager de sa colère contre son ainé.

Non, cette fois-ci, Thor avait été trop loin. Il avait fait quelque chose qui avait blessé son cadet plus que les deux enfants ne le pensaient. Le plus jeune après cela était parti sous les commentaires des amis de Thor et ce dernier lui donnant de vague excuse, plus apeuré de la future réaction de ses parents que d'avoir réellement blessé son petit frère.

Le jeune prince s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre, il s'assit contre cet arbre et fit face au lac principal du royaume. On disait de lui qu'il était le plus profond et y contenait l'eau la plus pur.

Loki contempla l'eau durant quelques minutes puis baissa son regard vers sa main fermée en un poing. Ses doigts se desserrèrent avec lenteur comme si l'asgardien avait peur de briser un peu plus l'objet emprisonné dans sa petite main.

Dans sa paume se tenait un pendentif d'un bleu aussi clair et pur que le trésor du royaume d'Asgard. Son père rentrant d'une bataille sur Jotuheim l'avait ramené et offert à son plus jeune fils comme cadeau de bienvenue dans ce monde. Il chérissait ce bijou comme un asgardien chérissait la vie et les grandes fêtes.

Le brun le portait avec fierté et il savait que son frère en était jaloux, il n'avait pas de pendentif à montrer à tout le monde, lui.

Certes, le plus vieux avait la force, la joie, le bonheur, le courage et la témérité des jeunes asgardiens. Certes, il avait tout cela mais son frère n'avait qu'une chose, une chose que lui n'avait pas. Alors, une habitude c'était mis en place, celle de venir embêter son cadet en jouant avec le médaillon. Mais aujourd'hui, Thor avait été bien trop loin.

Rageusement le jeune prince se leva, il fourra les morceaux de son pendentif maintenant brisé dans une de ses poches puis il essuya rapidement ses larmes en plongeant ses mains dans l'eau et les ramenant sur son visage. Lorsqu'il eut fini de faire cela, plus aucune trace de larme ne venait souiller son visage, il avait repris sa neutralité d'origine car après tout, un homme et surtout un guerrier ne pleurait pas.

Il se remit à marcher le long du jardin royal. Rapidement, il fit face à un muret désignant la fin de la partie royale du domaine. Il devait seulement faire deux mètres, mais pour l'enfant c'était encore trop haut pour qu'il puisse passer ce mur en sautant. Ne s'avouant pas vaincus pour autant, il alla vers l'un des nombreux arbres imposant qui bordaient les murs d'enceinte. Il se mit à grimper sur son tronc afin de se retrouver sur sa première branche.

Il mesura la distance entre le mur et la branche. Il devait bien y avoir un bon mètre entre les deux. Loki fléchit les genoux comme son maître d'arme lui avait appris, puis lorsqu'il pensa avoir pris assez d'élan, il sauta vers le mur.

Il se rattrapa de justesse, se hissant à la force de ses bras puis se mis à cheval dessus afin de reprendre son souffle, coupé lors de la rencontre de son corps contre le mur.

Sans se retourner vers le palais, il sauta et retomba sur ses pieds de l'autre côté. La ville du royaume d'Asgard s'étendait devant lui. On disait de la capitale qu'elle était la plus vivante de toutes les villes des neuf royaumes réunis. Elle foisonnait de vie, des forgerons créaient, des marchands vendaient étoffes, bijoux, nourritures ainsi que reliques étrangères.

Le prince se mêla à la foule, il marchait tranquillement dans les rues, s'arrêtant devant les échoppes. L'asgardien aimait flâner dans les allées de sa cité, heureusement il avait décidé au réveil de ne revêtir qu'une simple tunique de lin, ouvragée de manière délicate mais ne montrant aucunement son appartenant à la famille royale.

Il passa son après-midi à fouiller chaque recoin de la capitale, découvrant ses secrets et ses merveilles. Le jour commençait à baisser, sa disparition avait dû être découverte maintenant et son père avait surement dû ordonner aux gardes de fouiller le palais pensant qu'il devait s'y cacher quelque part. Normalement, Loki serait revenu au palais pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille du moins sa mère mais ce soir, il n'avait pas envie d'y revenir.

De plus, il n'était pas loin de la sortie de la ville et chaque soir il regardait du balcon de sa chambre le soleil se coucher. Ce soir, il avait la possibilité de voir ce spectacle d'une tout autre vue et d'être tranquille. Décidé, il sortit par les grandes portes de la ville qui ne s'étaient pas encore fermées pour la nuit.

Il marcha à travers les plaines vertes. Ces dernières et la cité étaient totalement opposées, alors que la cité n'était que bruit et effervescence, les plaines, elles, étaient calment et silencieuses.

Le jeune homme trouva cela agréable, il marcha à travers ces étendues vertes à la recherche d'un emplacement où il pourrait admirer pleinement le spectacle qui se déroulerait dans quelques instants.

Il trouva une plateforme en hauteur, des rochers là maintenait en équilibres et les évita afin de ne pas tomber dans une profonde corniche. Il se mis dessus doucement et lorsqu'il eut la certitude qu'elle ne bougerait pas, il s'installa à son aise et regarda le soleil se coucher.

Cela dura en tout et pour tout une heure, une heure à regarder l'astre solaire se coucher, tout cela dans le calme et la tiédeur de l'été. L'enfant jugea qu'il était resté suffisamment longtemps et qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il se leva et fit quelques pas afin de descendre de cette plateforme.

Malheureusement, les quelques pas qu'il fit en avant suffirent à rompre l'équilibre de l'édifice qui bascula vers l'avant. Le brun essaya de s'accrocher au rebord mais l'éboulement des pierres lui fit lâcher prise et l'entrainèrent avec lui dans le tréfonds de la corniche. Personne n'entendit son cri emporté par lui bruit de l'effondrement.

Loki était empoté dans sa chute, il n'y voyait rien et ses repères étaient mis à mal par la rapidité de sa situation qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre. La lune n'éclairait pas beaucoup sauf le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Tout se passa très vite, il essaya une dernière tentative afin d'amortir la chute, il releva la tête et vit les parois de la petite falaise sur laquelle il était il y a encore quelques instants. Il s'accrocha à l'aide de ses mains, essayant d'attraper les racines pour stopper la chute mais à chaque fois, elles ne résistaient pas à la vitesse. Il recommença encore, une douleur irradiait de ses mains misent à mal par le choc de la paroi et de la vitesse.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux par la douleur de ses mains, les serrant contre une racine solide, une pierre plus grande que les autres tomba à grande fracas et frappa le front du jeune prince qui sous la violence du coup, lâcha tout et tomba dans l'inconscience au moment où son corps touchait durement le sol des plaines silencieuses.

* * *

**C'est un chapitre plutôt court, ils seront plus long à l'avenir. C'est avant tout pour planter le décors et le contexte ^^  
**

**Loki, Thor ainsi que ses amis sont enfant. Ils ont dans les 13 ans pour Thor et 11 ans pour Loki :) **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, à bientôt ! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2 - Une étrange rencontre

**Bonjour ! Le chapitre 2 est là ! Désolé du temps, j'ai un job étudiant donc je n'écris que pendant mes jours de congé (et quand j'ai la motivation...) **

**Merci pour toute review ! ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous intéresse ! ^^ **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! ;) **

* * *

**Une étrange rencontre **

Le palais était s'en dessus-dessous, chaque garde fouilla tous les recoins possibles à la recherche du plus jeune prince. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il avait disparu, Frigga avait interroger Thor et ses amis mais les enfants n'avaient pu lui fournir une réponse.

La peur s'insinuait lentement en elle. Elle connaissait son fils, elle savait qui lui arrivait de disparaitre pendant quelques heures mais il était toujours à la bibliothèque ou en haut d'un arbre. Tout le domaine avait été fouillé, tous les rangés de la grande bibliothèque avait passé au peigne fin mais aucune présence du Prince.

Dans la grande salle du trône, Odin ordonnait à ses guerriers les plus rapides de partir au-delà des murs et de chercher dans la cité.

\- **Tu penses vraiment qu'il a pu passer les murs d'enceinte ?** – demanda Frigga

\- **Nous ne pouvons exclure aucune hypothèse. Il peut être aller se promener dans les rues de la cité malgré mon interdiction.**

**\- Thor pourrait faire ça mais Loki…. Et il serait déjà revenu ! **

**\- Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelques choses** – finit par dire le Père-de-toute-chose.

Frigga resta devant lui sans rien dire mais la peur avait gagné plus de terrain et maintenant c'était la peur irrationnelle d'une mère envers son fils qui dominait.

**\- Père…. Je suis désolé…. C'était pour rire ! … on ne lui voulait pas du mal…. Il tient tellement à ce pendentif… on a voulu le regarder de plus prêt mais il n'a pas voulu …. Ça m'a énervé alors…. Je suis désolé… **

**\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devras faire tes excuses mais à ton frère… si on le retrouve. **

Après cela, Odin se retira dans ses appartements laissant son ainé comprendre la gravitée de la situation par ses paroles. L'enfant blêmit à l'idée que son frère ne puisse jamais revenir. Il se tourna vers sa mère mais celle si le regarda que brièvement avant de suivre son mari dans leurs chambres.

**\- Thor …tu viens ? ...**

Ses amis qui étaient resté caché s'avancèrent vers l'héritier. Eux aussi comprenait le sérieux de la situation. Le Prince hocha silencieusement la tête puis sortie à la suite du petit groupe.

**OoO**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux se fut tout d'abord pour les fermer dans la seconde qui suivit. La lumière beaucoup trop fort réveilla la douleur de sa tête. Il resta un instant allongé le temps que l'élancement de sa tête disparaisse. Malheureusement, celles de son corps se réveillèrent, son bras droit lui faisait un mal de chien, son dos devait être en compote et il ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes sans serrer les dents de douleur.

Après ce rapide mais douloureux constant, le Prince décida d'ouvrir les yeux afin de savoir où il était. Il ne reconnaissait aucunement l'odeur de cette pièce, il ne s'agissait pas de sa chambre ni de l'infirmerie. La pièce sentait le cuir, le métal ainsi que le feu de bois mais ces trois odeurs, au lieu d'écœurer au plus haut point, se mariaient parfaitement. Elles formaient un ensemble qui charmait et apaisait le jeune garçon.

Il ouvrit donc les yeux pour voir un plafond avec des poutres en bois où était accrocher nombre de harnais et licol. Était-il dans l'écurie du palais ? Que ferait-il ici à la place de sa chambre ? Non, c'était idiot et l'écurie royale ne ressemblait pas à cela. Pour avoir bon nombre de fois trainer ici afin de trouver la tranquillité au milieu des cheveux, il pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'il n'était pas dans celle du palais.

Il se redressa en position assise et étudia la pièce du regard, la pièce était petite mais accueillante. Une table dans le fond servait d'établie pour travailler le cuir, un petit feu était allumé à sa droite. La pièce était suffisamment éclairée pour distinguer la totalité mais pas assez pour y voir tous les détails.

Loki perdu dans l'étude de la pièce n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. La voix de l'homme le fit sursauter, il se tourna vers l'arrivant et son corps se tendit imperceptiblement. Cela n'échappa à l'homme qui en s'avançant lui parla doucement :

**\- Tu peux te détendre petit. On t'a trouvé dans les pleines, t'étais tombé dans une crevasse. T'as dû faire une méchante chute vue l'état de ton bras. Le bouge pas trop, je l'ai mis en écharpe le temps que ça guérisse mais ça prendre une ou deux semaines. Faut que tu manges aussi, mon fils Amalrik va t'apporter quelques choses. **

La porte s'ouvrit alors et un enfant de l'âge du prince entra avec un plateau dans les mains. Le garçon était blond, ses cheveux étaient noués en deux tresses qui encadraient son visage signifiant qu'il était encore considéré comme un enfant. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu des plus claires, il portait une tunique verte ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile marrant. Ses habits ainsi que ses chausses avaient l'air visiblement usés. Cependant, on pouvait voir par différentes petites coutures qu'ils étaient entretenus pour durer.

L'enfant arriva au niveau de Loki et posa le plateau à coté de lui, il le regarda et lui offrit un petit sourire afin de la rassurer.

\- **Je m'appelle Amalrik, fils de Brorrik. Nous t'avons trouvé en revenant, tu as été sérieusement blesser pendant ta chute mais ne t'inquiète pas. Mon père sait soigner ce genre de blessure, il a été dans l'armée. **

**\- Brorrik…. Comme… **

**\- Oui, comme le dieu-nain Brokk qui a forgé l'anneau d'or Draupnir, et Gullinbursti le sanglier tirant le char de Freyr. **

Almarik regarda Loki, son sourire était toujours présent sur son visage, il s'était même agrandit pendant qu'il répondait au jeune prince. Celui-ci sourit à son tour, il était rare de rencontrer une personne de son âge connaissant les mythes (il était même rare de rencontrer une personne de son âge.).

Les enfants continuèrent à parler pendant que le père alimentait le feu, après quelques minutes il prit la parole, coupant les garçons dans leur conversation :

**\- J'aimerai savoir comment tu te nommes jeune homme. Il n'y avait rien sur toi qui a pu me renseigner sur la classe de ta famille. **

**\- Je…. Je me nomme Svein Monsieur…. Ma famille fait partie de la classe équestre… **

**\- Très bien Svein, demain je dois aller livrer des armes à la cité. Je me renseignerai pour trouver tes parents et les rassurer. **

Loki ne put qu'hocher la tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais au moment de donner son nom, une peur l'avait pris. S'il disait son nom alors le forgeron l'aurai relié tout de suite à la famille royale et le lendemain des gardes aurait surement débarqué (peut être même son père mais cela il en était moins sur). Il serait rentré entouré de garde et alors Odin l'aurait disputé, Thor et ses amis se seraient moqué et surtout… sa mère serai déçu… cette peur de la décevoir l'avait fait donner un faux nom, lui donnant un peu de temps pour réfléchir à sa situation.

**\- La journée est bien avancé, je vais aller chercher du bois. Tu peux te lever mon garçon mais ne force pas trop. **

Loki hocha la tête et regarda l'homme sortir de la pièce. Il se tourna vers son fils et lui dit quelque chose. Almarik lui répondit positivement puis se tourna vers le prince.

**\- Tu veux sortir dehors ? Il fait encore bon ! ça pourrait te faire du bien, on pourra s'assoir dans l'herbe mais si tu veux on peut rester à l'intérieur. **

**\- Non c'est bon. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. **

Almarik sourit face à la réponse du blessé et Loki ne put retenir un lui aussi, même si on le sentait timide.

**\- Je vais chercher les harnais que je dois finir et on y va ! **

Le garçon se précipita vers l'établie et prit une poigné de harnais et de lanière de cuire puis de son autre main il prit une boite en bois. Celle-ci était simple mais semblait solide, la poignée en bois de chêne était huilé et recouvert d'une fine lanière de cuire pour que l'ont puisse la serrer facilement.

Loki se leva doucement du lit, faisant attention à chacun de ses gestes afin de ne pas réveiller les douleurs de son corps. Il suivit Almarik dehors, il resta debout quelques minutes devant la porte et évalua l'environnement. Devant lui s'étendait une immense plaine, l'herbe était verte et haute, on pouvait apercevoir la forêt de loin par les quelques arbres qui s'intensifiaient. A droit, il y avait un près avec deux chevaux ainsi que quelques animaux en plus. A gauche, une forge avait été bâti, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce et pourtant il y avait assez de place pour travailler. Brorrik semblait très minutieux en ce qui concernait le forgeage. Un tic qu'il semblait avoir légué à son fils, Loki observa pendant quelques minutes. Almarik passait une sorte de graisse sur toutes les parties du harnais avec un chiffon propre. Il passait plusieurs fois sur toutes les boucles, son geste était délicat puis il fixait les cuirs pendant plusieurs secondes afin d'être sur qu'il n'est oublié aucune partie. Il reposait le harnais puis en prenait un autre et ainsi de suite.

Loki reprit son observation des alentours, tout était agréable. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, l'air était chaud et on pouvait sentir l'odeur des fleurs.  
Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi à discuté de temps en temps, Almarik ne se sentait pas obligé de faire la conversation. Il pouvait garder le silence pendant plusieurs minutes puis posé une question à Loki ou répondre à son tour. Les deux enfants s'entendirent et à la fin de la journée, un sourire plus authentique s'afficha sur le visage de Loki.

Brorrik rentra alors que le soleil se couchait, il découvrit les garçons en grande conversation sur les mythes et légendes d'Asgard.

**\- Il est temps de rentré les garçons. Almarik tu as finit avec les harnais ? **

**\- Oui père ! J'ai réussi à réparer celui que Hyfre a cassé avant-hier. **

**\- C'est bien. Va les ranger dans la forge, je vais préparer le repas. Comment te sens tu Svein ? **

**\- Mieux, merci Monsieur. **

**\- Appelle moi Brorrik. C'est bien, continue de te reposer. Demain je vais à la cité, te rappel-tu où tu habites ou si tes parents ont un commerce ?... **

**\- Non je suis désolé Mon… Brorrik. **

**\- Ce n'est pas grave. Aller dépêcher vous les enfants. **

Brorrik leur sourit puis les regarda aller à la forge tout en continuant à parler. Il entra dans la maison et se mit devant le feu, l'alimentant. Il regarda les flammes et se mit à penser. Ce garçon lui disait quelque chose. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu, il en était sûr. Cependant, l'enfant semblait caché quelque chose, sa partielle amnésie sur ses parents et sa maison…et surtout ses mouvements. Ils étaient agiles, léger mais aussi fier… altier. Seuls des personnes ayant eu une éducation supérieure pouvaient avoir cette gestuel. Le père resta dans ses pensées jusqu'à entendre les garçons rentrés dans la maison. Il se redressa et apporta la nourriture qu'il commença à faire cuire. Il verrait tout cela demain, cela ne servirait à rien de questionner trop le gamin surtout après la chute qu'il avait subi.

* * *

**Chapitre tranquille, on installe le contexte petit à petit. J'ai pas envie de me précipiter, mon histoire va s'installer sur la durée dans l'histoire (qui se déroulera sur plusieurs années) et donc en vrai aussi. le temps que je réfléchisse à comment insérer toutes mes idées, construire les différents liens des personnages, ect. Bref, je prend mon temps, j'espère que ça vous plaie et que ça vous plaira toujours ! Et j'espère aussi avoir toujours la motivation de l'écrire ! x)  
**

**A bientôt ! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3 - Révélation

Bonjour, me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre ! :)  
J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! Dites le moi dans les reviews ^^

* * *

**Révélation**

La patrouille revint au palais et le capitaine de la garde alla directement faire son rapport au roi. Dans la salle du trône, Odin ainsi que Frigga attendaient, tous les deux étaient assis sur leur trône. Lorsque l'homme entra, ils se levèrent en même temps.

**\- As-tu des nouvelles de mon fils, Djorn ? **

**\- Non mon roi, nous avons passer les environs au peigne fin mais aucunes nouvelles du Prince Loki. **

**\- Les plaines sont immenses, nous devons concentrer nos recherches aux endroits où il a l'habitude d'aller ! **

**\- Nous les avons tous fait ma reine. En connaissez-vous d'autres où il serait susceptible d'être ? **

**\- Non… c'est dernier temps, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait de plus en plus loin chaque jour… **

On pouvait voir sur le visage de Frigga la frustration, celle de pas complètement connaitre son enfant. Odin la regarda quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Djorn :

**\- Continuez les recherches. Si Loki n'est pas rentrer s'est que quelque chose lui est arrivé. **

**\- Vous pensez qu'un de nos ennemis se serait introduit à Asgard et s'en serait pris au Prince ? **

**\- Nous ne pouvons écarter aucune hypothèse, j'espère seulement que celle-ci est erronée car cela reviendrait à une déclaration de guerre… **

Le capitaine de la garde hocha gravement la tête puis sorti prestement de la salle du trône, le couple royal alla rejoindre ses appartements. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Thor sortie de sa cachette. Il repassa rapidement la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre, son frère était possiblement prisonnier d'un peuple ennemi. Il secoua la tête puis partie en courant rejoindre ses amis, il était un guerrier à présent, tout juste nommé mais il en était un et il allait secourir son frère.

OoO

**\- La plaie cicatrice parfaitement, tu n'auras aucune marque ou juste une très légère cicatrice qui ne se verra presque pas. **

Brorrik reposa le bol d'onguent sur la table et pris un tissu propre. Il l'humidifia et le passa doucement sur les quelques plaies du jeune homme. Après cela, il se leva afin de tout ranger pendant que Svein remettait sa tunique de lin. Almarik s'approcha de son ami et lui sourit.

**\- Tu vas bientôt être totalement guérit, dans un ou deux jours tu pourra nous accompagner à la cité ! **

**\- Oui…**

**\- Ça ne va pas Svein ? tu vas retrouver ta famille ! tu m'as dit que tu avais un frère, lui et tes parents doivent être mort d'inquiétude. **

**\- Surement oui… **

Loki baissa légèrement les yeux, il espérait que sa disparition n'est pas causée trop de désordre, savoir que sa mère s'inquiétait par sa faute lui était douloureux. Mais en même temps, une part de lui souhaitait que le palais soit en proie à une agitation qui prouverait son importance aux yeux de sa famille.

**\- Cela me fait penser. Tu ne nous à pas encore dit pourquoi tu t'étais aventuré aussi loin Svein. Tu as le caractère de quelqu'un qui aime découvrir le monde qui l'entoure mais aller aussi loin à ton âge… même moi, qui habite au-delà des murs, dans les plaines reculées je n'autorise pas Almarik aller plus loin que la forêt. Alors pourquoi t'es-tu aventuré jusqu'au plateau de Bitrvǫllr ? Ce lieu est connu pour ses crevasses et ses éboulements traitre. **

**\- Seuls les courageux et les aventuriers aguerries y viennent dont son nom –** rajouta Almarik

**\- En effet, alors je repose ma question : que faisais-tu en ce lieu ? **

\- **….. **

Loki ne dit rien, il ne pouvait pas révéler la raison de son départ. Pour quoi allait-il passé ? un faible, un gamin qui s'enfuit à la première farce dont il est victime ! non, il préférait mentir et passer pour un idiot qui n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était trop éloigné.

**\- J'aime marcher, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais été plus loin que prévu… quand je me promène, je suis dans mes pensées…**

**\- Tu as le temps de te promener ? je ne vis pas dans la cité mais je sais que les enfants aident très souvent leurs parents dans leurs activités. Cela leur prend la journée, surtout pour ceux qui sont commerçant comme ta famille non ? **

Loki se figea, il sentait le regard de Brorrik de lui. Lors de leur première rencontre, il avait sorti le premier mensonge qui lui était passer dans la tête : être le deuxième fils d'une famille de commerçant habitant dans la cité. Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Les enfants participèrent très souvent à l'activité de leurs parents afin d'être former pour reprendre le travail une fois adulte. Étant un prince, il étudiait l'histoire, le combat, les mythes et la magie avec sa mère mais rien d'autre se rapprochant d'une activité de citoyens. Il tombait dans le piège de son propre mensonge et chaque parole qu'il avait dit était une pierre qui se dérobait sous ses pieds le faisant tomber.

Il garda toujours le silence ne sachant quoi dire. La pièce était silencieuse, Almarik regardait Svein en fronçant les sourcils, il se rendait compte que son père avait raison et que son ami était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Brorrik gardait son regard sur le jeune homme, il restait calme. Il avait rapidement compris que « Svein » lui mentait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais avait respecté son silence. Après tout, il se réveillait après une mauvaise chute chez un inconnus qui lui demandait qui il était, d'où il venait et ce qu'il faisait sur le plateau. De quoi faire peur à un enfant de cet âge.

**\- Svein, si tu t'appelles bien comme ça. Sache que je veux t'aider, tu es blessé et loin de chez toi. Ta famille doit être inquiète de ta disparition. Je le serais si mon fils l'était. Le mieux à faire c'est de me dire qui tu es vraiment afin que je puisse t'aider. Ta manière de te tenir, de parler, tes connaissances et tes vêtements m'affirment que tu n'es pas un simple enfant de la cité. Tu as été élevé dans les hautes instances, prêt du palais voir même à l'intérieur de ses murs à voir le pendentif que tu te tente de dissimuler depuis ton réveil. Alors je te le répète, je ne veux que te venir en aide, tu es un jeune garçon loin de chez lui. Je peux t'aider à rentrer chez toi mais tu dois me dire qui tu es. **

Tout en parlant, il avait fixé Svein dans les yeux, le forçant à garder la tête droite. Sa voix ne s'était pas élevée une seule fois mais elle était restée forte et rassurante. Loki continuait de le regardait et d'une voix résigné il lui répondit.

\- …**je suis Loki, fils d'Odin, Prince d'Asgard. **

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plus ^^  
Je suis désolé pour le rythme de publication, je vais vraiment essayé d'être plus régulière ! :)

A la prochaine ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Retrouvaille partie Une

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Le chapitre 4 est enfin là ! Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)

* * *

**Retrouvaille partie Une**

Un long silence suivit la révélation du jeune homme. Le père et le fils regardaient le jeune asgardien, seul l'expression de leurs visages différait : le plus n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que cela alors que le plus jeune avait la bouche ouverte sans aucun son n'en sorte.

**\- Et que faisiez-vous aussi loin de la cité et surtout du palais, Prince Loki ? **

**\- Je… j'avais besoin d'être seul… **

**\- Le problème c'est que vous n'avez averti personne et que la disparition d'une personne de sang royale ne doit pas passer inaperçue. Tous les gardes du palais doivent être à votre recherche en ce moment. **

**\- Sûrement… **

**\- Nous irons comme convenu à la cité demain matin et nous passerons par le palais afin de vous ramener Prince Loki. En attendant, reposez-vous encore. La soupe va bientôt être prête. **

Loki hocha la tête mais ne pu soutenir le regard de Brorrik ainsi que d'Almarik. Il resta silencieux contemplant ses pieds. Après quelques minutes, il entendit l'autre jeune homme s'avancer et s'assoir à coté de lui. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes.

**\- Eh bien…. Qui aurait pu se douter que derrière Svein, il y avait Loki Prince d'Asgard. **

\- … **je m'excuse pour ce mensonge… **

**\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu avais tes raisons pour le faire et puis en tant que Prince d'Asgard il ne vaut pas mieux décliner sa véritable identité aux premiers inconnus. En tout cas, Loki te va mieux que Svein.**

**\- Ahah, tu trouves ? **

**\- Oui ! Quoique Svein n'était pas mal non plus ! **

Les deux jeunes garçons se sourirent après ces quelques répliques. L'heure du diner arriva rapidement et ils purent manger tous les trois dans une ambiance bien plus détendu.

OoO

Une tout autre ambiance se faisait sentir au palais. Odin, Frigga et Thor dînaient ensemble mais aucunes paroles n'étaient échangées. Odin restait bloquer dans ses pensées pendant que Frigga essayait de faire parler Thor qui ne répondait que par monosyllabe. La reine regarda son fils remuer le contenu de son assiette avec sa fourchette. Lui qui avait toujours un appétit de géant n'avait pas touché à repas.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, nous retrouverons rapidement ton frère. Loki est intelligent, il a dû se réfugier dans une caverne pour la nuit. Demain matin nous reprendrons les recherches et nous élargiront encore plus le cercle, il n'a pas pu aller très loin. Je suis sur que nous le reverrons très vite.**

**\- C'est ma faute mère… **

**\- Ne dis pas ça Thor, je suis su- **

**\- Si c'est ma faute ! je… je l'ai embêté et il est parti en courant et moi je ne l'ai pas rattrapé ! je l'ai laisser partir en rigolant… **

**\- Tu l'embête souvent et à chaque fois il part dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque. Il a dû se calmer et vouloir faire une promenade après. **

**\- Non mère… moi et les autres ont voulait lui faire une farce … alors on a été le voir. Je sais qu'il est très attaché au pendentif que vous lui avez offert père. Je lui ai pris et nous avons joué avec en se l'envoyant chacun notre tour pour qu'il ne le récupère pas… quand je l'ai eu, Loki s'est précipité sur moi net nous avons commencé à nous battre. Gentiment bien sûr ! mais sur le coup je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force et j'ai cassé en partie le boitier qui contenait le pendentif… Loki l'a pris et le voyant cassé est partie en courant… **

**\- Thor ! pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tout dit la dernière fois ?! Tu sais qu'il est très important pour ton frère ! **

**\- Je sais mère… seulement … je… j'avais peur de votre réaction… **

**\- Alors tu as été embêté ton frère plus jeune que toi de deux ans avec tes amis et quand la situation s'est envenimée tu n'as rien dit comme un lâche. **

Ce fut Odin qui parla et il regardait son fils de son unique œil où l'ont pouvait sentir la colère à travers celui-ci. Il fixa son ainé et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

**\- Thor, tu cris partout que tu deviendras un grand et fier guerrier plus tard. Tu veux que l'ont te traite comme un adulte mais tu agis encore comme un enfant comme tu viens de nous le démontrer par tes actes envers ton frère et ta l'acheter à ne rien dire ! Vous êtes venu le voir à cinq contre un ! vous êtes tous plus vieux que lui et plus fort ! Tu me déçois Thor, un homme assume ses actes et ses erreurs et ne se cache pas derrière des actions d'enfant quand la situation dégénère ! maintenant sors d'ici et retourne dans ta chambre. **

**\- Oui père… **

Le jeune garçon sorti de table et la tête basse marcha rapidement afin de quitter la salle et retourner dans ses appartements. Son père pouvait être terrifiant quand il s'y mettait et Thor venait d'apercevoir une partie de son père qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une partie bien plus dure et froide de d'habitude.

**\- Tu as été dur avec lui. **

**\- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'être. Il agit comme un enfant. **

**\- Mais c'est un enfant, certes il est turbulant et plusieurs fois j'ai dû le raisonner. Mais ce que tu viens de dire est trop dur pour un enfant. **

**\- Il ne nous avait pas tout dit la dernière fois. Il est bien plus impliqué qu'on ne le pensait. Les patrouilles sont rentrées, j'espère qu'elles nous apporteront de meilleures nouvelles. **

**\- Je l'espère aussi... **

OoO

Le matin arriva rapidement et avec lui les premières lueurs du soleil. Elles entrèrent par la fenêtre entrouverte et illuminèrent la chambre qu'occupait Loki avec Almarik. Ce dernier dormait encore à point fermé alors que le prince lui était déjà pleinement réveillé. Il regardait le plafond, se posant mille et une questions sur son avenir proche. Comment allait se passer les retrouvailles ? Ses parents seraient-ils en colère ? Thor leur a-t-il dit la vérité ? Et ses amis, ils allaient encore se moquer de lui ! En quelques minutes Loki était sûr de comment ces retrouvailles allaient se passer : Il reviendrait au palais, ses parents allaient le fustiger, sa mère serait déçue (le pire), Thor et ses amis se moqueront de lui et tout cela devant tout le palais. A ces pensées, ses poings se serrèrent, un sentiment d'injustice lui prenait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer facilement.

Pourquoi rentrée au palais si c'était tout cela qui l'attendait ? Après tout, il pouvait demander à Brorrik de renoncer et de le garder ! Il avait appris des choses à leurs coté et il aimait ça ! Au palais il ne faisait que lire et s'entrainer à ses sorts, ce qui lui valait que des moqueries ! Ici, il serait utile, et il avait enfin un ami ! Pourquoi revenir à son ancienne vie solitaire de second prince oublier ?! Mais si Brorrik ne voulait pas ? Après tout, il avait déjà lui et son fils, plus les chevaux à nourrir. Ce serait égoïste de sa part de leurs demandés s'il pouvait rester avec eux. Et même s'il acceptait, on le retrouvera bien un jour, et Brorrik sera considéré comme celui qui a enlevé l'un des princes d'Asgard ! Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça…. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus revenir au palais. Finalement, un seul choix lui restait : partir maintenant et loin.

Fort de sa décision, Loki se leva discrètement et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il n'avait rien à emmener avec lui, tout ce qu'il possédait était autour de son cou. Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce principale. Quelques braises du feu de la veille rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre, le prince les fixa un instant puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée, un bruit attira son attention, il tourna la tête afin de vérifié qu'il était bel et bien seul. Personne, mais le bruit continuait et semblait venir de la remise. C'était le bon moment pour partir, pourtant sa curiosité fut plus grande et il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte afin de voir à l'intérieur. Brorrik était de dos et s'affairait sur les sacs de voyage, il vérifiait les cordages, les outils, les vivres (même si la route ne prenait que la journée, ils leur faudra bien manger sur la route), les longes, les filets, les selles, ect. Cela sonnait comme un rituel, toutes les vérifications étaient faites minutieusement, sans accroc, sans hésitation et dans un ordre que l'homme connaissait à force par cœur. Le garçon resta figé à le regarder faire cela sur chaque sac qu'ils emporteraient.

**\- Vous êtes déjà réveillé Prince Loki. **

Cette phrase lui étant adressé le sorti de sa contemplation et il se sentit rougir de honte, il s'était fait prendre à espionner !

**\- Je … oui… je n'avais plus sommeil et… et je me disais… **

**\- Que vous aviez encore le temps de partir loin d'ici non ? **

**\- Quoi ?! … non ! … Enfin … **

Loki se mit à bafouiller afin de trouver un semblant d'explication. D'habitude, mentir ne lui posait pas de soucis et il arrivait toujours à tromper les gens (sauf sa mère) mais à cet instant, rien ne lui passait par la tête afin d'expliquer sa présence si matinale.

**\- Vous ne voulez pas retourner au palais et retrouvé vos parents et votre frère ? **

**\- Je sais comment cela va se passer une fois là-bas. **

**\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Pensez-vous qu'au moment de retrouvé leur fils après plusieurs jours de recherche et d'angoisse, ils l'accueilleront de façon froide ?**

**\- Je suis partie sans rien dire, simplement parce que j'étais en colère et triste !... **

**\- Je ne dis pas que vos actes sont sans reproche, simplement que tout parent, qu'ils soient rois ou forgerons ne veulent qu'une chose lorsqu'ils retrouvent leur enfant, le serrer dans leurs bras et le rassurer. Tout ira bien, vous vous expliquerez et je serai à vos côtés. **

\- … **d'accord.**

**\- Je suis heureux que vous preniez cette décision. Maintenant que vous êtes levé, venez avec moi, nous allons vérifier les chevaux. **

**\- Brorrik… tutoyez moi s'il vous plait… vous m'avez aidé et vous le faite encore… **

**\- Si tu préfère alors je le ferai. **

Loki hocha la tête et suivit Brorrik dehors, il l'aida à leurs donner à manger, regardé l'état de leurs sabots et des fers. Il les brossa et les prépara. Ce fut lorsque soleil fut plus lumineux qu'il rangea les ustensiles. Il essuya la sueur de son front et expira l'air de ses poumons en un soupir de satisfaction. Une gourde pleine d'eau lui fut tendu et en tournant la tête pour remercier Brorrik, il constatât que Amalrik était enfin réveiller.

**\- T'as fait un super travail avec mon père ! désolé de pas vous avoir aidé, certains jours faut me gueuler dessus pour que je me réveille ! **

**\- Y'a pas de problème, j'ai bien aimé m'occuper des chevaux. **

Les deux garçons se sourirent et rentrèrent dans la maison afin de manger.

**\- Les garçons, après le repas, on va charger la charrette et on part direct. La route est longue, on s'arrêtera dans l'après-midi pour faire boire les chevaux et normalement on arrivera en fin de journée à la cité. Loki tu as déjà monté à cheval alors tu prendras Arvak et toi Almarik toi tu prendras Hyfre. **

Les deux jeunes garçons hochèrent la tête et mangèrent le repas préparé. Ils le finirent rapidement et sortir charger les derniers bagages dont les armes et armures commandées. Lorsque tout fut prêt, Loki et Almarik montèrent sur leurs chevaux tandis que Brorrik s'asseyait sur la charrette. Ils prirent alors la route, en destination de la cité d'Asgard.

OoO

**\- Mon Roi, les patrouilles du nord sont revenues, hélas aucune trace du Prince. Celles de l'ouest et de l'est sont en route. Celle de l'est pousse encore les recherches, il y a eu des rumeurs d'éboulement ces derniers jours. **

**\- Bien Djorn, rien d'inhabituel sinon ? **

**\- Non, aucun géant de glace n'a été vu depuis très longtemps. Si Heimdall n'est pas sortie de sa transe c'est qu'aucun danger n'est proche.**

**\- Cette transe …. Il a fallu que cela arrive lorsque Loki disparait. Il aurait pu nous dire directement où il se trouvait… **

**\- Personne ne peut le sortir de cet état, seul un grand danger menaçant les neuf royaumes pourrait l'arrêter. Il reviendra bientôt parmi nous et pourra nous dire où se trouve le Prince mon Roi. Je vous jure aussi de tout faire pour que le Prince soit retrouvé même avant. **

**\- Je te remercie Djorn… As-tu Thor à l'entrainement ce matin ? **

**\- Oui mais il semble ailleurs, il n'a réussi aucun des exercices que j'ai imposés. Son esprit combatif s'en est allé et il ne reviendra qu'avec le retour de son frère. **

**\- C'était à prévoir…. Tu peux disposer. Je te ferai venir plus tard, quand tes troupes seront revenu. **

**\- Bien mon Roi. **

Djorn salua le couple royal puis sortie de la pièce en direction des casernes.

**\- Cela m'inquiète de plus en plus Odin… chaque heure passé sans le retrouver approfondit le danger ! **

**\- Je sais cela mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus hélas… **

La reine porta son regard à l'une des fenêtres du palais, dehors le soleil commençait à décliner. La nuit finira une nouvelle journée sans son fils à ses côtés.

**\- La nuit va arriver, le froid prend maintenant place… il a beau ne pas être affecté autant que les autres, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui a été élevé avec des histoires de géant et de monstre qui parcours les plaines la nuit... **

**\- Frigga, notre fils est fort, peut être pas autant que Thor mais il est aussi courageux que son frère, il est même le plus réfléchit des deux. Il aura trouvé un abri pour la nuit et la magie que tu lui enseigne doit lui servir. J'ai confiance en mon fils et je sais de quoi il est capable quand la situation l'exige. **

Frigga regarda son mari, celui-ci était sérieux et cela lui réchauffa le cœur de l'entendre dire cela sur Loki. Elle hocha la tête alors qu'Odin s'approcha d'elle et lui prenait les mains dans les siennes. Ils se sourirent, un peu plus rassurer l'un et l'autre.

Soudain, la grande porte s'ouvrir et un garde interrompit le couple royal dans leur moment.

**\- Majestés ! Majesté ! un homme vient d'arrivé au palais, il se nomme Brorrik et est forgeron !**

**\- Et alors ?! pourquoi cours-tu jusqu'à nous pour nous annoncer l'arrivé de cet homme ?! **

**\- Majesté, il apporte avec lui le Prince Loki ! **

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4 ^^  
Les vrais retrouvailles auront lieu au prochaine chapitre ;)

On verra comment réagiront les parents de Loki et ce qui va lui arriver ^^

A très bientôt ! :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Retrouvaille partie Deux

Je suis de retour ! Désolé pour cette longue attente ! Je reprendre en essayant d'avoir un rythme régulier, j'ai déjà mes idées pour les prochains chapitres :)

En espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

**\- Que dites-vous ? **

**\- Un forgeron vient d'arriver au Palais, il dit s'appeler Brorrik fils de Eitri. Il ramène le Prince Loki. **

**\- Comment cela se fait-il ?! **

**\- Il dit qu'il l'a trouvé inconscient et blessé. Il l'a ramené chez lui afin de le soigner. Quand il a appris que le Prince était disparu il l'a ramené. **

**\- Faites-le entrer ici, j'aimerai le remercier personnellement. **

**\- Bien mon Roi. **

Le garde salua le couple puis sortie en trottinant de la grande salle. Il revient un instant plus tard accompagné d'un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, d'un enfant du même âge que Loki et ce dernier. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les marches du trône et saluèrent à leurs tours Odin ainsi que Frigga.

**\- Tu es celui qui se nomme Brorrik, fils de Eitri ? **– Commença Odin

**\- Oui mon Roi. Et voici mon fils : Almarik **

Brorrik posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son fils lorsqu'il le présenta. Ce dernier baissa un peu plus son buste sentant le regard du roi sur lui.

**\- Bon…Bonjour mon roi … Je suis Almarik, fils de Brorrik le Forgeron ! **

Derrière Odin, Frigga sourit doucement, on pouvait sentir d'ici le stress du jeune homme. Elle décida donc d'écouter le supplice du garçon.

**\- Nous vous remercions tous les deux pour avoir pris soins de notre fils. Comment montrer notre gratitude envers vous ?**

**\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire ma Reine, j'ai moi aussi un enfant. Je connais l'inquiétude d'un parent et la joie de le retrouver. **

**\- Votre cœur est noble mais j'insiste. **

**\- Je ne trouve rien à vous demandez ma Reine. Je vis loin dans les plaines avec ma forge et mes chevaux ainsi que mon fils. C'est une vie simple mais je l'aime pour cela. **

**\- Alors accepterez-vous d'être les invités de notre banquet de ce soir ? Il n'y a aucun bien matériel, simplement une soirée à passé pour vous remercier.** – termina Odin

**\- J'accepte avec bon cœur cette proposition. Seulement, ni moi ni mon fils n'avons d'habits pour ces grands évènement. **

**\- Je peux vous en faire fabriqué et si cela est encore trop pour vous alors venez avec ceux que vous portez. Un homme qui sauve et ramène un enfant à ses parents n'a pas besoin de grande parure pour montrer sa vaillance. **

**\- J'accepte avec honneur mon Roi. **

Odin hocha la tête puis se tourna vers son fils, rester en arrière.

**\- Loki, mon fis. Approche. **

Le Prince avala sa salive puis avança vers son père, non sans jeter un regard discret vers Amalrik et son père. Il monta les quelques marches puis s'immobilisa et leva la tête vers son père. Odin le regarda aussi pendant quelques secondes puis il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa main droite sur son épaule.

**\- Ta mère et moi sommes heureux de ton retours, nous nous sommes énormément inquiétés. Mais dorénavant, ne part plus hors des murs sans quelqu'un pour t'accompagner. Est-ce clair ? **

**\- Oui, Père. **

**\- Je te crois. Maintenant, va voir Thor. Il est resté dans sa chambre depuis ta disparition et voir que tu es bel et bien de retours va lui faire le plus grand bien. **

Loki hocha la tête et répondit au sourire de sa mère. Puis il se tourna vers Brorrik et Amalrik, les deux avaient écoutés l'échange et semblaient rassurer face à la réaction d'Odin.

**\- Père, puis-je montrer à Amalrik quelques endroits du palais en allant voir Thor ? **

**\- Plus tard mon chéri. Laisse leurs d'abord le temps de se reposer dans la chambre que nous leurs avons attribué. Et après si son père est d'accord, alors tu pourras montrer à Amalrik le palais. **

**\- Bien Mère. **

Il salua une dernière fois ses parents puis partie en direction des appartements royaux, il fit un discret signe de la main à Amalrik – qui lui en fit un en retours – et disparu dans l'aile est.

0o0

Loki arriva devant une grande porte de chêne, il hésite quelques secondes puis toqua.

**\- Thor, c'est moi Loki, je suis rentré…**

A toute vitesse, la porte s'ouvrit et une chevelure blonde le serra dans ses bras avec une telle force que le cadet en eut le souffle coupé.

**\- Loki t'es rentré ! J'étais mort de peur ! Les patrouilles revenant sans aucune nouvelles traces de toi ! Où étais-tu ?! Comment es-tu rentré au palais ?! Attends, tu es blessé ! **

Sans laisser son frère parler, Thor fit reculer Loki de manière à avoir une vision complète de son corps. Il le garda à bout de bras jusqu'à ce que le benjamin pose ses mains sur ses avant-bras afin de les baiser.

**\- Thor, laisses moi parler et tu auras toutes tes réponses. Je suis tombé et je me suis blessé mais que légèrement !** – dit-il quant il vit son frère ouvrir la bouche – **Un forgeron du nom de Brorrik m'a retrouvé et m'a soigné avec l'aide de son fils. Puis il m'a ramené au palais. Je viens de voir les parents et Père m'a dit que tu n'étais pas bien depuis ma disparition. **

**\- Loki… je suis désolé… pour ce que j'ai fait ! Je n'aurai pas dû ! Ce pendentif est important pour toi et moi j'ai joué avec ! **

**\- Tu es pardonné Thor, j'ai réagi de façon excessive mais j'y attache beaucoup d'importance. N'y pense plus maintenant, je suis de retour et en bonne santé. **

L'ainé hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de prendre son frère une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour un câlin forcé. Loki se laissa faire et soupira en passant une main dans le dos de Thor.

_**0o0**_

Quelques jours étaient passé depuis le retour de Loki au palais. Comme convenu, Brorrik et son fils séjournaient au palais afin de les remercier. Le plus jeune des princes comme chaque matin depuis le début toqua à la porte de leur appartement. Ce fut Amalrik qui lui ouvrit.

**\- Bonjour, j'ai un endroit à te montrer aujourd'hui ! **

**\- Je préviens mon père et j'arrive ! **

Amalrik se tourna vers celui-ci puis après une brève discussion, il revint vers Loki.

**\- C'est bon mais je dois être revenu en fin d'après-midi pour l'aider à la forge. **

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et emmena son ami à travers le palais. Ils sortirent par la cour, traversèrent les jardins et marchèrent à travers quelques rues.

**\- Où m'emmènes-tu donc Loki ? **

**\- Tu verras, quand on n'y sera tu n'en croira pas tes yeux.** – lui répondit-il en souriant.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, les deux garçons arrivèrent sur le pont Arc-En-Ciel. Alamrik regardait tout autour de lui et surtout ses pieds, s'étonnant de pouvoir marcher dessus.

**J'y crois pas ! Le Pont Arc-En-Ciel, mon père m'en à parler dans les légendes qu'il me racontait ! ça veut dire qu'au bout il y a…**

**En effet ! suis-moi, je vais te présenter un ami ! **

**Un ami … ? **

Amalrik regarda Loki en haussant les sourcils mais le suivit tout de même. Arrivé au Bifrost, Loki entra et alla voir le seul homme de la pièce. Debout au centre du socle, l'épée en main et le regard lointain. Il sourit néanmoins au jeune prince et à son ami.

**\- Bonjour, Prince Loki et Amalrik, fils de Brarrik. Je suis heureux de vous retrouvez en bonne santé. Et je vous remercie, vous et votre père de vous êtres occupé du Prince Loki. **

En disant cela, Heimdall s'était tourné vers les garçons. Amalrik ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête sous ce regard de feu.

**\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici Prince Loki. Vous devriez être à la bibliothèque auprès de votre précepteur. **

**\- Mère et maitre Frode sont d'accord pour que j'étudie quand Amalrik est à la forge. **

**\- Très bien, alors puisse que vous êtes là, laissez moi vous montrer quelques chose.**

Heimdall se déplaça puis il planta son épée au centre du cercle, une vision de l'univers apparu sous me regard incrédule d'Amalrik et celui amuser de Loki, plus habitué à cela.

**\- Je vais vous montrer les neufs royaumes. Il y a avant tout Asgard, notre royaume gouverné par Odin le Père de Toute Chose. Ensuite, Vanaheim, le royaume des Vanes, ils sont considérés comme les porteurs de jeunesse, de la santé, de la fertilité, de la chance et des richesses, ainsi que des maitres de sorcellerie. Álfheim est le royaume des elfes clairs ou aussi appeler ljósálfar. Au milieu il y a Midgard ou Mannheim, il est le royaume du milieu, le royaume des hommes, ignorant l'existence des autres mondes leurs connaissances est limités à leurs terres, cependant un jour arrivera où ils devront faire le choix d'un camps. Vous devez connaitre Jötunheim, le royaume des géants, nos éternels ennemis. Même moi je ne pourrai vous dire qui donna le premier coup. Svartalfheim, est le royaume des elfes sombres ou dökkalfars, ils sont l'opposés des elfes clairs car ils sont les divinités du malheur et de la malchance. Le suivant est Niflheim ou Nibelheim, royaume des Brumes et des Nibelungen ; le plus connu des Nibelungen est Albéric. Muspellheim, royaume du feu où règne le géant Surt****.**** Le dernier royaume est Helheim, il est celui des morts, où résident les personnes mortes de maladie ou de vieillesse.**

**\- Tu as parlé d'Albéric, pourquoi est-il le plus connu ? Qu'a-t-il fait de si incroyable ? **– demanda Amalrik.

Loki hocha vigoureusement la tête voulant lui aussi connaitre en quoi cet homme c'était illustré dans l'histoire de son royaume. Il n'avait jamais vu son nom dans tous les livres qu'il avait lu. Il fixait Heimdall attendant impatiemment la réponse de l'adulte. Ce dernier sourit avant de leur répondre :

**\- Cela, je ne pourrais vous le dire jeunes garçons. Car à vrai dire, son nom n'est pas encore connu des neufs royaumes.**

**\- Alors pourquoi …**

**\- N'oubliez pas que j'ai un dans l'espace…et dans le temps. **

Il sourit aux enfants puis arrêta l'illusion des mondes.

**\- Je pense que vous devriez rentrer maintenant. Il se fait tard et il vaut mieux que vous soyez rentré avant la tombée de la nuit. Vous pourrez toujours revenir demain jeunes gens. **

Les garçons se levèrent puis après encore quelques mots échangés, ils partirent vers le palais. Le gardien surveilla leurs retour jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais. Il reprit ensuite la surveillance des neufs mondes.

_**OoO**_

Loki et Amalrik retrouvèrent Brorrik dans la suite des forgerons. Le jeune prince les laissa rapidement et alla dans ses propres quartiers. Sa mère l'attendait et l'accueilli avec un sourire, le prince marcha vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. Il n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux, il tritura ses doigts en attendant de quelconques remontrance. Frigga sourit et s'approcha de son fils, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui caressa la joue.

**\- N'y pense plus mon chéri, tu es au palais, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais je te demande à partir d'aujourd'hui de faire plus attention et de ne plus partir seul hors des limites. **

Loki hocha vivement la tête puis se blottit dans les bras de sa mère, elle lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

**\- Et si nous allions retrouver ton père et ton frère ? Ces deux-là étaient vraiment tendus, te voir revenir les a vraiment soulagés. Ton père est vraiment reconnaissant envers Brorrik et son fils. **

Loki souri, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et il s'était même fait un nouvel ami et il espérait vraiment continuer à passer du temps avec lui. Il ne lui avait pas encore montré tous les endroits qu'il aimait ici, surtout la bibliothèque. Il prit la main que sa mère lui tendit et partit avec elle en direction de la salle à manger dans les appartements privés de la famille royale.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus, dites moi vos impressions et à bientôt ^^


End file.
